Сола
|Родом из = Кансонгу, Сеул, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица |Инструменты = Пианино, гитара |др.таланты = Танцы на пилоне |Годы, команда = * - настоящее время (MAMAMOO) * - настоящее время (сольная карьера) |Агентство = Rainbow Bridge World |Цвета = thumb|45px|Лого Кислотно-зеленый (Дебютный цвет) Тёмно-синий (Эра 4 season 4 color) |Рост = 160 см |Вес = 43 кг |Группа крови = В |Семья = Родители, старшая сестра (1988 г.р.) |вебсайт = http://www.rbbridge.com/?page_id=23470 |SNS = |Дебютный = "Solar Gamsung Part.1" |Последний = Solar Gamsung Part.6 }} Сола (솔라, Solar) - южнокорейская певица. Она является участницей и лидером женской группы MAMAMOO. Дебютировала сольно 23 октября 2015 года с синглом "Solar Gamsung Part.1". Карьера Пре-дебют В мае 2012 года, за полтора года до формирования MAMAMOO, Ёнcан снялась в видео, где спела песню "I Will Always Love You" Уитни Хьюстон. Похоже видео было снято в рекламных целях для вокально-учебного центра. Кроме того Ёнсaн участвовала в трансляции японского шоу по исследованию корейских стажеров, в котором показали трейни компании RBW. 8 июня 2013 спела в шоу Music Bank вместе с группой Geeks песню "Wash Away (feat. Aley)". . Также 17 мая 2014 года вместе с Хвиин исполнила кавер на песню "쿨하지 못해 미안해 (No Cool I'm Sorry)". 2014 - 2016: Дебют в MAMAMOO и соло продвижение с Solar's Emotion ]] Снялась в мартовском выпуске ARENA 2015 года, в образе Эми Уайнхаус. 28 мая выпустила песню совместно с Эдди, под названием "Coffee & Tea". 30 августа было подтверждено что Сола появится в 20-21 эпизодах шоу Лучший певец в маске, в образе Подсолнечника. Также в августе выпустила кавер на песню "Love Is You" при этом играя на пианино. 2 октября записала саундтрек "Star" к дораме "Снова двадцать" совместно с Ким Минджэ. 23 октября дебютировала сольно с сингловым альбомом "Solar's Emotion Part 1" и его заглавным треком "Lived Like a Fool". После состоялся дебют Солы в качестве актрисы в дораме "Воображаемая кошка", где та сыграла Чон Суин во 2 и 5 эпизоде. 24 ноября снялась в "Проект двух Ю - Сахарный человек", где они вместе с Мунбёль были в команде Ю Джэсока. С общим счётом 59:41 выиграли у команды Ю Хиёля, f(x). ]] 11 декабря выпустила второй сольный сингловый альбом "Solar's Emotion Part 2" с заглавным треком "Only Longing Grows". 29 марта 2016 года поучаствовала в записи трек "loveagain" совместно с Яном Даилем. 4 апреля совместно с Хвиин снялась в шоу "Одна кровать, разные сны". 8 апреля приняла участие в первом эпизоде шоу " Фестиваль песенного дуэта" вместе к Ким Чонхва, спев песню Эйли "I'll Show You". После снялась в шоу We Got Married 4 с Эриком Намом. 12 июля выпустила третий сольный сингловый альбом "Solar's Emotion Part 3" с заглавным трэком "In My Dreams".. 9 сентября снялась в 21 эпизоде "Фестиваль песенного дуэта", где они с Донг Сехо спели песню G-Dragon "That XX (그XX)". Зрители выбрали их как дуэт, который они бы хотели увидеть ещё раз. 23 сентября снялась ещё в двух эпизодах, спев "Timeless" и "Romantic Cat". 28 сентября приняла участие в записи шоу "Radio Star". 30 ноября совместно с Хван Чи Ёлем поучаствовала в записи песни "Mellow" альбома "Fall, in girl Vol.2". 2017 - 2018: Коллаборации, Первый сольный концерт "Solar’s Emotion" 19 января 2017 года выпустила песню и клип "Honey Bee" вместе с Луной из f(x) и Хани из EXID. '']] 21 февраля выпустила сингловый альбом ''Solar's Emotion Part 4 с заглавным трэком "Happy People", а 17 октября - Solar's Emotion Part 5 с заглавными треками "Alone People" и "Autumn Letter". 13 августа вместе с Хвиин снялась в 3 эпизоде шоу "Ночной гоблин". 2 декабря вместе с Мунбёль поучаствовала в 74 эпизоде шоу "Battle Trip". 8 декабря поучаствовала в записи песни SM STATION "Charm of Life" совместно с Ынхёком, Хичолем и Шиндоном из Super Junior. Во время репетиции выступления в Малайзии в январе 2018 получила травму спины, из-за чего не смогла участвовать в боулинг-турнире "ISAC". 24 апреля выпустила альбом Solar's Emotion Part 6 с заглавным трэком "Nada Sou Sou". Также выпустила клипы на песни "Where the Wind Rises" и "It's been a long time". С 27 по 29 апреля Сола провела серию своих первых сольных концертов в Samsung Hall в Ehwa Women’s University под названием "Blossom". Концерт является продолжением концепта "Solar’s Emotion". 2019: Окончание "4 Seasons, 4 Colours", YouTube 4 января 2018 года MAMAMOO выпустили цифровой сингл "Paint Me" в качестве "вступления" к проекту Четырех Времен Года. В этом концепте Сола получила голубой цвет. Целью проекта был выпуск четырех мини-альбомов, каждый символизирующий один цвет и участницу группы. ]] 19 февраля Сола 16 загрузила свое первое видео на YouTube канал и вкратце рассказала, чему будет посвящен ее канал. Являющийся по сути тизером, этот небольшой клип демонстрирует нескольких людей, в том числе саму Солу и ее одногруппниц из MAMAMOO, напевающих мелодию из заставки канала, а также интригует датой "21 февраля". Название канала «solarsido» одновременно отсылает к системе сольфеджио (откуда взял свое начало и псевдоним Солы) и является сочетанием слов "Сола" и "вызов" на корейском. 7 марта 2018 года MAMAMOO выпустили мини-альбом ''Yellow Flower, представляющий весну и Хвасу. Также был выпущен клип на песню "Star Wind Flower Sun", которую написала Сола чтобы выразить свою благодарность к участницам и фанатам. 9 ноября был выпущен восьмой мини-альбом Blue;s с ведущим синглом "Wind Flower", представляющий осень и Солу. В альбоме была представлена сольная песня Солы "HELLO", которую девушка полностью написала сама. 16 апреля было объявлено что Сола была выбрана новой моделью чая Lipton. 19 апреля на концерте MAMAMOO 4Seasons F/W Сола исполнила песню "My Heart Will Go On" из кинофильма Титаник в своем сольном выступлении. Также она исполнила каверы на "Fever" Peggy Lee и "Shut up and Let me go" The Ting Tings, но особое внимание получил долгожданный кавер на песню "Fire" группы BTS. Также Сола исполнила свою сольную песню "HELLO" из альбома Blue;s. 29 апреля Сола провела трансляцию на своем YouTube канале, где появилась её старшая сестра. 22 июля 2019 было объявлено что Сола и Боми (Apink) станут амбассадорами премии Genie Music Awards 2019. На своих личных YouTube каналах, девочки будут выпускать видео связанные с премией, показывая закулисье, подготовку и многое другое. Дискография Мини-альбомы * Solar Gamsung Part.6 (цифровой) (2018) Альбомы-сборники * Solar Gamsung (2018) Цифровые синглы * "Solar Gamsung Part.1" (2015) * "Solar Gamsung Part.2" (2015) * "Solar Gamsung Part.3" (2016) * "Solar Gamsung Part.4" (2017) * "Solar Gamsung Part.5" (2017) Сольные треки * "Hello" (Альбом Blue;s) (2018) Коллаборации * "Dokkun Project Part.4" (вместе с Эдди Кимом) (2014) * "Angel" (вместе с Хвиин) (2016) * "Fall, in Girl Vol. 2" (вместе с Хван Чиёлем) (2016) * "Honey Bee" (вместе с Луной и Хани) (2017) * "Charm of Life" (SM STATION вместе с Хичолем, Шиндоном и Ынхёком) (2017) * "Lie Ya" (вместе с Cosmic Girl) (2018) * "A Song From The Past" (вместе с Кэсси) (2020) Песни с другими артистами * Yang Dail - "loveagain" (2016) * KIGGEN - "CLOUDY" (2017) * Рави - "Leopard" (2019) Саундтреки * "King of Mask Singe Part.21" (2015) * "King of Mask Singe Part.22" (2015) * "Twenty Again OST Part.6" (вместе с Кимом Мин Джэ) (2015) * "Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man Part.6" ("Like Yesterday" вместе с Мунбёль) (2015) * "2015 Gayo Daejun Limited Edition" ("I Will Survive" вместе с Луной, Эйли и Ынджи) (2015) Авторство Концерты ; Solar Emotion Concert Blossom Фотоальбомы * Blossom (2018) Фильмография Рекламные сотрудничества *Lipton Tea(2019) Реклама: * Lipton Quick&Easy 1 : 5 * Lipton Quick&Easy 2 : * Lipton Quick&Easy 3 : ; Фотосессии для журналов *ARENA (март 2015) *The Celebrity (март 2016) *CECI (декабрь 2017)вместе с Мунбёль, Ли Миджу, Со Джису и Йерин *DAZED (июнь 2018) вместе с Хвасой Награды и номинации Интересные факты *Логотип Солы появился в процессе совмещения первой буквы её имени и скрипичного ключа. *Сола планировала стать бортпроводницей, подчиняясь желанию своих родителей. Она прошла несколько прослушиваний (40), но провалилась, прежде чем прошла в RBW. *Мунбёль и Сола хотели бы образовать подгруппу — Луна и Солнце Sun. *Солнечная любила смотреть фильмы ужасов когда была моложе, но с возрастом появился и страх. *Хорошие друзья Солы это Джинён, Чансоб и Чорон *У Солы была собачка ДжинДжин, которая умерла 4 апреля 2019 года в 16:01 в возрасте 15-и лет. *Любит слушать рэп, ей очень нравится Лил Уэйн, исполнила кавер на его песню на концерте 4Seasons F/W. *У Солы есть старшая сестра(1988). *Является рассказчиком историй в группе, т.к много читает. *В школе терпеть не могла математику, но любила историю Кореи. *Иногда Сола говорит, что похожа на черепаху. *У неё есть сертификат о том, что она может быть лидером группы отдыхающих во время похода. На шоу "Weekly Idol" она пояснила, что при получении данного удостоверения также выдаётся сертификат "терапевта по смеху". Также у неё есть лицензия "весёлого руководителя". На их получение у неё ушло три дня. *Сценическое имя "Solar" - это сочетание двух значений. Сола отвечает за высокие ноты/гармонии в группе: таким образом, из высоких нот получается ее имя: re-mi-fa-SO-LA. Последний символ настоящего имени Ким Ёнсан (김용선), напоминает английское слово "sun" (солнце). Галерея :Основная статья: Сола/Галерея Примечания Официальные ссылки * YouTube en:Solar Категория:Уроженцы Сеула Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певицы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Композиторы Категория:Сола Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Rainbow Bridge World